


Corps jaune, corps soyeux

by AndersAndrew



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill's Mouth, Body Horror, Cum Play, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Spoilers - The Last Mabelcorn, Stanford's Hair, Triangle Bill Cipher
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contrairement à son apparente rugosité, Bill a un corps doux que Ford aime toucher...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corps jaune, corps soyeux

**Author's Note:**

> **Commentaire** : Le corps jaune, en biologie, c'est...une sorte de follicule qui produit de la progestérone, au niveau des ovaires, et qui se forme lors de l'ovulation; en gros c'est pour favoriser la gestation.  
>  J'aimais assez l'idée pour la mettre dans le titre. A cause de la métaphore, du fait que Bill est un déclencheur du développement de certaines choses...enfin bref, j'ai toujours des idées à la noix de toute façon :P

Sous sa forme habituelle de triangle, le corps de Bill semblait fait de briques jaunes dures et rugueuses. Pourtant, comme Ford avait eu l'occasion de le constater, ce n'était pas le cas. Il était fait d'une chair soyeuse et moelleuse contre laquelle il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de se blottir, lorsqu'il faisait des insomnies.  
Il lui arrivait parfois d'être tellement investi dans ses recherches qu'il avait du mal à s'endormir. Alors Bill lui faisait la leçon, lui rappelait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil pour fonctionner au maximum de ses capacités, et que même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, il fallait qu'il se repose.  
Ford détestait qu'on le materne, mais l'inquiétude de Bill pour sa santé lui faisait oublier tout ressentiment. Il appréciait cette preuve de sollicitude, comme tous les gestes qu'avait Bill à son égard d'ailleurs.  
Il y avait une place vacante dans son cœur qui était restée vide depuis le départ de Stanley, et Bill avait su la combler parfaitement. Il lui arrivait toujours de penser à Stan, bien évidemment, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il était toujours occupé, Bill le maintenait dans des activités qui monopolisaient toute son attention, et il était plus heureux ainsi. Il ne regrettait rien.  
Même le côté parfois surprotecteur de son étrange ami ne le dérangeait pas. Au contraire. Bill était quelqu'un qu'il admirait, et le voir prendre soin de lui, alors qu'il aurait pu faire mille choses plus intéressantes, était en soi un véritable cadeau.  
C'était agréable de suivre ses directives : se déshabiller pour se mettre en pyjama – les premières fois, il avait insisté pour que Bill lui tourne le dos, mais le temps passant, il avait fini par perdre cette pudeur là ; après tout, la vue de Bill ne se restreignait pas qu'à son œil unique, et se cacher ne rimait à rien – se coucher et laisser Bill lui caresser les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Ford se demandait souvent si Bill n'utilisait pas une sorte de magie pour le faire plonger dans les bras de Morphée ; il suffisait souvent de quelques minutes pour que ses pensées s'éteignent, comme s'il avait appuyé sur un interrupteur. C'était si doux de partager une telle intimité avec quelqu'un d'aussi parfait : c'était comme si Bill savait exactement comment assouvir la moindre de ses envies avant même qu'il les énonce.  
Mais peu à peu, ses désirs avaient pris une toute autre forme...

Les sentiments suivent un long chemin vers une entière maturité. Ils commencent à l'état embryonnaire, et si on les nourrit suffisamment, ils se développent petit à petit.  
La méfiance se transforme en amitié, puis l'amitié en besoin.  
Ford avait besoin de Bill à ses côtés. C'était devenu un tel soutien qu'il aurait bien été incapable de s'en passer. Comme une drogue.  
« Tu pourrais rester... », chuchota-t-il, les paupières déjà closes.  
\- Dans tes rêves, tu veux dire ?, interrogea la voix distordue de sa muse à travers le voile de l'endormissement.  
\- Jusqu'à la fin des temps, répondit Ford avant de sombrer.  
Il se réveilla au petit matin, le visage contre Bill, ses doigts noirs s'entortillant dans ses boucles gentiment.   
Ford se redressa légèrement en clignant des yeux, incertain.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... ?  
\- Tu m'as bien demandé de rester, non ?, susurra Bill, le ton enjôleur.  
L'odeur de sa peau à la texture bizarrement élastique était un mélange de cendres et d'ozone, qui laissait un goût curieux sur la langue. Ford frotta le nez contre le tissu de son nœud, savourant la chaleur irradiant du triangle faiblement luminescent dans la semi obscurité de la chambre.  
\- C'est vrai.  
Bill continua de lui caresser paresseusement les cheveux. Ses doigts courtauds faisaient courir des frissons électriques sur le cuir chevelu de Ford. Cette sensation fit naître une érection entre ses cuisses qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler soigneusement sous la couverture. Mais c'était exactement comme s'il n'avait rien sur lui et le regard de Bill le transperçait littéralement.  
\- Tu es excité, Fordsy ?  
La question était rhétorique, aussi n'avait-il aucun besoin de répondre. Bill lui jeta un coup d’œil moqueur et la chaleur qui s'étendait dans son bas-ventre vînt envahir ses joues.  
\- Ça ne me gêne pas, susurra le triangle en interrompant ses caresses. En fait je suis plutôt intéressé.  
\- Par quoi ?, demanda Ford à brûle-pourpoint.  
Bill se pencha sur lui.  
\- Par toi, évidemment, génie.  
Ford gémit et baissa la tête en rougissant encore plus fort, un sourire radieux s'acharnant à lui monter aux lèvres. Il le retînt et grimaça, l'émotion lui nouant les tripes, lui serrant le cœur.  
\- Montre-moi, susurra Bill à son oreille. Montre-moi ton plaisir.  
Un frémissement parcourut l'échine de Ford et sa main rampa contre son ventre, hésitant à aller plus bas.  
Les doigts de Bill revinrent toucher ses cheveux.  
\- Vas-y Fordsy, ronronna la voix aux accents stridents de la créature. Ne te gêne pas pour moi, je veux juste regarder.  
Ford lâcha un soupir et empoigna doucement son sexe.

Le parfum de Bill le rassurait et l'émoustillait, de sorte qu'il frottait fébrilement sa joue contre la créature en fermant les yeux, en savourant le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait, de parfaite acceptation et de confort. La chair de Bill était tendre, accueillante, comme un oreiller, et réconfortante. Il souhaitait la lécher du bout de la langue, mais ç'aurait été bizarre de demander. Comme Bill ne disait rien, Ford se persuada qu'il n'avait rien deviné.  
Il pressa son pénis dans sa paume et se caressa les bourses du bout des doigts, avant de remonter sur le gland ; il fit de lents va-et-vient jusqu'à ce sa couronne effleure son nombril. Il se mit à haleter et accéléra son mouvement.  
\- Oh Fordsy, Fordsy...  
Ford ouvrit les paupières et releva les yeux. Bill le regardait, de son immense œil unique, la pupille étroitement rétrécie par – il osait le croire – une excitation grandissante.  
La minuscule main noire caressa sa nuque, l'invitant à rester comme ça pendant qu'il se masturbait. Ford continua donc de le fixer intensément, en se caressant l'entrejambe.  
Il voulait couvrir son petit corps de baisers, profitant du contact satiné de sa peau jaune vif contre ses lèvres...mais il ne pouvait pas. La situation était assez honteuse pour qu'il refuse de s'humilier davantage, au risque de se voir accorder un refus méprisant. Il craignait plus que tout que Bill le repousse, en cet instant précis où il était le plus vulnérable.  
\- Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux, murmura Bill en abaissant la paupière.  
Une seconde, Ford resta indécis, émerveillé par l'opportunité qui lui était offerte. C'était une preuve de confiance, la marque d'un accord tacite qui n'avait pas été balisé par un pacte en bonne et due forme, mais qui avait toute sa valeur.  
Un pli de contrariété plissa le front de la créature, qui se racla la gorge, et Ford se hâta de mettre fin à l'attente ; Il posa sa bouche sur les cils et il les sentit frémir à son contact. Sa main se resserra sur son sexe et les paupières de Bill se plissèrent, comme des lèvres, pour répondre à son baiser.  
C'était anormal, et peut-être dégoûtant, mais pas pour Ford. Il geint de plaisir et retînt son orgasme un petit peu pour profiter du baiser. Avec sa langue, il effleura les cils, humides de salive, et lorsqu'il les toucha, une faible décharge électrique le secoua.  
Il geint et les doigts de Bill se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.  
\- Tu peux jouir si tu veux, l'autorisa Bill avec sa voix désincarnée.  
Ford obéit.

\- C'est du sperme, ça ?, lança Bill avec curiosité en soulevant la couverture.  
La peau de Ford se hérissa de chair de poule sous le courant d'air que cela provoqua.  
\- Est-ce réel ?, marmonna Ford, encore sous l'effet des endorphines et donc incapable de réfléchir convenablement..  
Il se souciait à peine du manque de considération dont faisait preuve la créature, quand celle-ci rejeta vivement la couverture qu'elle tenait pour contempler le corps à moitié nu de Ford.  
Elle trempa ses doigts dans la substance nacrée souillant le drap et l'observa de plus près.  
\- Cela vient de toi, donc oui, c'est réel. Je suis la seul chose qui ne soit pas tangible, génie, tu as oublié ?  
\- Pas oublié, simplement...ça ressemble tellement à un rêve, hoqueta Ford en enfonçant sa tête dans l'oreiller.  
Bill rit et s'essuya sans vergogne la main dans ses cheveux.  
\- Endors-toi.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin...  
\- Toutefois, tu as sommeil, le coupa Bill avec une tendresse amusée. Le corps humain consomme tant d'énergie pour si peu de résultats...  
Ford ferma les yeux, les paupières lourdes. L’œil de Bill s'illumina d'une lueur écarlate.  
\- Dors, petit génie, dors. Nous avons beaucoup de travail devant nous et j'ai besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes moyens. Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble...oui, de grandes choses.  
Ford s'endormit sous ses caresses apaisantes, n'ayant pas interprété la perfidie derrière ses mots.  
Bill continua de le toucher, même s'il ne sentait plus rien. Il allait le laisser rêver en paix.  
Il voulait son petit animal de compagnie en pleine forme pour construire son beau portail interdimensionnel.


End file.
